


Shower

by notastraightpotato



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, It's getting steamy in the shower, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Probably most of You know that somebody likes to shower with other members...





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol hits himself and Baekhyun mollifys the pain...

'Fuck...' Chanyeol sighed when he heard the door open in the bathroom while he was showering.

'Hi.' Baekhyun got in. 'What are you up too?'

The younger turned at him with a smile. He couldn't be mad at his hyung. Chanyeol actually (kind of) enjoyed having Baekhyun join him in the shower. It's fun too have someone to talk to. 'Hey. I was peacefully showering, but now you're here.' He laughed when the older hit him playfully.

'Don't be so shy about it, Yeol.'

Like always, they were talking about random things: music, concerts, TV shows. Accidentally Chanyeol managed too hit himself in the nose. He grabbed it and hunched down a bit. 'Oh shit... It kinda hurts.'

'Oh no.' Baekhyun palmed the other's chin and looked at his nose. 'Let your hyung mollify the pain...' He kissed Chanyeol's nose and pulled back with an 'innocent' grin. 'Better?'

'Thank you, hyung, it is better.' He felt weird. Why do Baekhyun's eyes shine this bright? Why does hyung look so beautiful in light? His wet skin seemed inviting... Chanyeol wanted to touch it, to praise it... To praise Baekhyun, his body. Why does he feel like that? He never did, not even when they would play around and cuddle. Well, it was never romantic, but the kiss on the nose... Does it mean something?'

'Yeolie, are you okay? What is it?' He gazed at the lost eyes of the younger man, who seemed to tower over him like a sweet spirit of happiness sometimes.

'You're so beautiful, hyung...' He put his hand on the back of Baekhyun's neck and came closer. They were close enough too feel each other's warmth.

'Chanyeol...' Baekhyun was still admiring the taller one's eyes as he was breathing into Yeol's neck.

'You've always been beautiful, but the way your wet skin shines... The way it glows...' He moved his lips closer to Baekhyun's. They didn't touch, but they were inhaling the other's exhales.

Baekhyun moved his hands up Chanyeol's back moving closer so their hips touch and... They were both quite hard at the moment. It's incontrovertible that they were feeling what their thoughts did to their bodies. 'Chanyeol... You're eyes... Have they always had such an aesthetic glow?' He grazed his teeth along the younger's lover lip.

Chanyeol quickly got stuck to his lips. They both seemed hungry for the taste. Their tongues soon joined the game. Their breathing got heavier, they were running out of oxygen. At the moment they didn't need it, they just needed each other as their hands were wandering around their bodies, which they wanted to get to know better. The intimacy was not trivial. They desired it. Craved it.

'Hyung...' Chanyeol moaned. 'I want you, hyung...' His hand was stroking the shorter man's thigh. 'I want you.'

'Yes, baby... Show your hyung what you what too do to him... Take me. Ah...' He gasped when Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's hard cock and began stroking it. At first slowly, but he quickly fastened the rhythm. 'Oh yes... Chan-...' Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's shoulder taking the man's penis in a tight grip. He felt it twitch from his moans. 'You like the noises I make, baby?' He started to stroke Yeol's dick.

'Yes, yes, hyung... Moan for me, oh, hyung...' He groaned into Baekhyun's ear.

'Chanyeol, baby..' Their lips and tongues were the ones in control, they traveled where they pleased. Finally they kissed again. 'Chanyeol... Would you like too fuck your hyung? Would you like your hyung to scream your name out?' He bit the younger's lip.

'Yes, hyung, I want that...'

They were both already leaking precum, but that was negligible even as their hands got dirty.

'I want to fuck you, hyung... Let me do that... Please, hyung... Let me be inside you.' He grabbed Baekhyun's ass.

'You're always welcome, baby boy.' Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol inserted a finger in him using precum as lube. Soon after he added the second finger and scissored too stretch the entrance out. Baekhyun was leaving hickeys all over Chanyeol's chest and whimpering at the younger's strong touch when he inserted a third finger. 'Yes, baby, yes... Oh... It's time for your dick...' He whispered in Chanyeol's neck. 'Give it to me, give me your thick... Hard... Cock.' He squeezed the said cock in his hand.

'Ah! Oh, hyung...' He pushed Baekhyun to the wall and while pinning him there he slowly started inserting his erection into Baekhyun, who was whimpering. 'Am I hurting you?' He stopped.

'No, no, please, baby. Go deeper, deeper. Oh, you're big... So big...'

Chanyeol continued as he heard the desperate moans in his ear. 'Ah... You're so tight, hyung... You feel so good...' Chanyeol bit the older's ear lobe and then traveled his kisses along his jaw, neck... Adam's apple... He got back to Baekhyun's lips as he began hip thrusting faster.

'Ah... Fuck! You fit so... Ah! Oh g-!' He lost his words once Chanyeol was quickly going ballsdeep. 'Yes! Oh! Baby... Your so magnanimous...' Baekhyun's moans and whines got louder.

'Hyung, your body's perfect... So tight... So... Ah! Your skin's so smooth.' He grazed his teeth across Baekhyun's upper body and with one of his hands he pulled the older's hair and with the other he roughly squeezed Baekhyun's ass.

'Fuck! You know my rhythm... Oh!' Baekhyun arched his back. 'Fuck!'

Chanyeol loudly moaned. 'Ah! I'm close! I'm gonna come...'

'Come inside of me...' Baekhyun managed too whimper.

Chanyeol came and continued to thrust till Baekhyun burst all over his stomach as the hyung screamed out the younger's name.

'Ah... Baby...' Anemic Baekhyun collapsed onto Chanyeol's chest. 'You're puissant, oh...'

'You feel so good, hyung, so good... But now we're dirty, it's a good thing we're already in the shower.' He started cleaning the come off of Baekhyun under the running water. 'My hyung is so good...'

'I no longer what too shower with the other members, just you...' Hyung went in for a kiss, which was answered.

'Maybe we should make this our little tradition, hyung?'

'Of cause, baby.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure...  
> I decided too take a little break from my other fanfic and write this.


End file.
